Jamie Scott
NAME: Jamie Scott AGE: 17 GENDER: Female ORIENTATION: Straight LOOKS: 5'5", 124 lbs, in great shape, wears sporty clothes and loves hoodies. She has straight hair and some that reaches just over her blue eyes. She has a good skin but has to use facewash twice a day or it'll look pale, grey-ish and unhealthy. PERSONALITY: Based on one quick look, you'd think Jamie is the sweet, innocent girl who hardly ever does anything wrong and is very bookish. She is a movie geek, definitely and doesn’t fit any other stereotype at all. However, Jamie is a sweetheart but extremely honest as well, she wears her heart up her sleeve and lets her emotions lead her, she always thinks with her heart and not as much with the head. She's a loudmouth and can come off as bossy and pushy because she talks extremely passionate about subjects she cares about and tries to support it with lots of good arguments. It can be mistaken for a big rant just to force her opinion on others. She's very sarcastic and loves sarcastic or self-destructive humour, she often uses it. Her remarks are mostly blunt but then later she realizes how bad they were and tries to kiss & make up. LIKES: Movies, music, debating, being strong and independent, Asian food (tries to get noodle soup for lunch every single day), getting good grades, playing soccer (she’s in the girl’s soccer team), volleyball. DISLIKES: Working hard, people nagging and whining, pushiness, loud and fast cars, smokers, cycling home in the dark (scary and a movie no-no), sappy romance movies, tween TV shows, pancakes (too sweet for her taste), candybars (same). STRENGTHS: Extensive knowledge about music and movies, in good shape and physically strong, knows how to give her opinion, not afraid to speak up, loyal friend. WEAKNESSES: Running for a long distance (she gets exhausted), emotionally not completely stable, pretty insecure deep inside and uses her sarcasm and loudmouth attitude to hide it, her remarks and humour can turn against her, hot-headed - especially when she feels no one is taking her seriously or listening to what she's trying to say, hardly ever gives up. FEARS: Being alone in the dark, cycling when it’s dark, fire, snakes, being picked on. BIO: Jamie grew up in a middle-class family with parents who both had jobs and worked hard to keep money on the table. They have enough money to afford themselves but can't often go to something expensive like out for dinner or to a theme park or concert. Jamie has learnt by this to work hard to achieve something and her parents taught her to if she gives her opinion, support it with arguments and know what you are talking about. Her father is a music teacher and has shared his love for music with Jamie ever since she was young. Jamie is the typical tomboy and she's been into sports (soccer mostly) since she was 13. Jamie has been a bully target because she expressed herself so clearly and was so honest at primary school and her first years in middle school (7th and 8th grade). She has been in a lot of therapy to cope with it. She covers certain fear for history repeating itself up by her loud attitude. Because her parents always had to work for the money, Jamie knows that there's people that still have it worse then her and tries to be happy with what she’s got. She's trying hard to make people do the same thing and sometimes can forget others have an opinion of their own. OTHER: She wears contact lenses or glasses (depending on her mood) and is nobody special. Most people know her as a member of the soccer team and the movie geek. GAMEPLAY: Will pry onto other people's weaknesses but at the same time will compare everything to a horror movie and make sure not to make classic mistakes. She wants to help along a few friends though but eventually she'll realize there is really no other way then to fight... and then she'll do it. Plans to go for the mean bitches and assholes who resemble her old bullies first.